Plumas al Vuelo
by DickSlap
Summary: Esta historia cuenta los inicios de los pingüinos cuando comenzaron su equipo y a vivir en el zoológico. Como se conocieron, sus aventuras, y como reaccionaron al conocer a gente nueva que formaría parte de su vida. Mal summary pues no sabía que poner.
1. Skipper

_**Disclaimer: **_**Los pingüinos de madagascar son propiedad de sus creadores, no me pertenecen a mí.**

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.**

**En resumen, hay muchas historias sobre el pasado de los pingüinos y cómo se conocieron, ésta es mi versión.**

**PLUMAS AL VUELO**

* * *

><p><strong>Skipper<strong>

"_Éramos frágiles cositas, como las plumas que de nuestros cuerpos solían soltarse y volar con el viento. Y como nuestras plumas, nosotros también estábamos a merced del viento."_

Las manos grandes y ásperas de Steve, el cuidador del zoológico, transportaban al pequeño pingüino envuelto en sus plumas de bebé al hábitat que habían construido especialmente para él, que inauguraría una exhibición totalmente nueva en el zoológico.

Todos sabían; aquella dulzura de pingüino, por más lindo que fuese, nunca podría opacar o compararse con la atracción principal del zoológico: Alex, el león, el rey de New York, alrededor del cual las personas se congregaban a montones, y por donde Steve se tenía que abrir paso para llegar al hábitat del ave marina.

Pero aún así, aunque el pingüino y los que llegarían después no fueran tan sensacionales como Alex, los niños los adoraban y eran de los habitantes más queridos del zoológico.

Steve pasó por la tabla que servía de puente entre el témpano de hormigón en el centro de la piscina del hábitat y el extremo de éste, y dejó al pingüino sobre la plataforma, dándole una sencilla sonrisa antes de irse cargando la tabla en volandas, una de esas sonrisas que reflejan el encanto que uno tiene por su trabajo.

El pingüino observó la espalda de Steve hasta que ésta se perdiera en la multitud, y luego movió la vista a su alrededor. Docenas de personas, sujetas y recargadas en las barandillas que rodeaban su hábitat, sonriendo y señalándolo, riendo y sacándole fotografías con sus cámaras que despedían flashes cegadores. Con las manos llenas de comida que los niños más malcriados le arrojaban, ensuciando _su _agua y su suave y brillante plumaje de bebé.

Gruñó, encontrando inconcebible ser tratado así, pero sus mentores le habían advertido que no siempre todo sería como un día soleado de campo, y que esa era una de las cosas que aprendías al crecer y que te hacían madurar.

Así pues, no quedaba más que ser paciente y esperar a que las personas se dispersaran, a que no hubiera moros en la costa, y entonces podría examinar lo que realmente le importaba.

A media tarde, antes de la puesta de Sol, el zoológico ya estaba desierto. Los visitantes se habían ido y la jornada laboral de los cuidadores y trabajadores había terminado. El pingüino se había pasado el día sonriendo y saludando, como especificaba la rutina que Manfredi y Johnson le habían enseñado. Naturalmente era, que su aleta estuviera exhausta de estar levantada por tantas horas. Pero ignoró la molestia y se enfocó en lo que debía hacer.

Su mirada voló directamente hacia el tazón de metal, donde hace poco habían estado tres deliciosos pescados que el joven ya había engullido. Revisando una vez más para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba mirando, levantó el tazón del suelo, haciéndolo a un lado para dejar accesible un hueco redondo por el que cabía perfectamente. Una escotilla que le daba el paso al cuartel secreto que ahora sería su hogar.

Pero la oscuridad que lo engulló al deslizarse dentro de aquél agujero, totalmente desconocido para él, no le produjo ningún calor de hogar. La escalera y el piso que sus pies tocaron estaban fríos. Las tinieblas que lo rodearon le susurraban palabras escalofriantes al oído.

"_Los soldados no conocen el miedo,"_ se dijo, animándose.

Se armó de valor y avanzó a ciegas por la oscuridad que se extendía y extendía hasta donde el ojo alcanzaba a ver. Dándole la impresión de que también se extendía y extendía por metros de proporciones inimaginables.

Pero sabemos que todas las cosas tienden a distorsionarse en la oscuridad, debido al miedo que la mayoría siente cuando está sumergido en ella, y de eso se dio cuenta el pingüino al encender las luces, y dejar que el cuartel se iluminara.

Tuvo que contener el aliento ante lo que vio, que no era mucho pero que por alguna razón le maravilló.

Era un lugar cerrado por cuatro paredes, en una de las cuales había una puerta que conducía a otra habitación. Y en la pared contraria a ésta había una redonda ventana por la que se podía ver el agua que rodeaba el búnker. ¡Como en un submarino!

Cuatro literas remetidas en la misma pared en la que la puerta estaba, junto a la escalerilla por la que el pingüino había bajado. Se preguntó fugazmente porqué cuatro, si una vez que Manfredi y Johnson volvieran sólo vivirían tres allí, por lo tanto sólo necesitarían tres literas.

-En fin, -murmuró sin darle importancia.

Había una mesa en el centro, con cuatro ladrillos haciendo de sillas, y haciendo que la pregunta surgiera otra vez en su cabeza, que otra vez decidió ignorar.

También había un periscopio en uno de los rincones del cuartel, gracias al cual podría espiar (vigilar discretamente) todas las actividades del zoológico.

Y básicamente, eso era todo. Sin ampliaciones, ni cuartos o controles secretos, ni modernos y avanzados sistemas de seguridad que vendrían más tarde.

Había una nota colocada cuidadosamente en la almohada de la litera inferior, doblada en cuatro partes perfectamente rectangulares. Sin duda obra de Johnson, y en ella debían estar las siguientes instrucciones que ahora debía seguir.

Y dicho y hecho, en la nota, en un idioma que sólo un pingüino podría descifrar, estaba escrito con la "letra" de Johnson:

_Estimado Skipper,_

_Esperamos que te guste el nuevo cuartel, que será nuestra base __**permanente**__ a partir de ahora (puede estar sujeto a cambios), puedes estar seguro que fue toda una hazaña construirlo a espaldas del zoológico, pero hay un poco de polvo que tendrás que sacudir. Prométeme que lo harás y no te convertirás en un holgazán sin nosotros cerca._

_Lamentamos no estar ahí contigo, pero sabemos que tú mejor que nadie entiendes cómo es el trabajo de un pingüino._

_Vigila el zoológico y mantente a salvo y limpio hasta que volvamos y llenemos ese lugar con más reclutas que moldear para nuestro equipo._

_Manfredi y Johnson._

Skipper sonrió y bajó la nota para ver nuevamente el cuartel que sus maestros habían construido para que vivieran en él. Ahora Manfredi y Johnson estaban muy ocupados con las arriesgadas y emocionantes misiones que les mandaban del cuartel general, pero una vez tuvieran un respiro, no cabía duda que se reunirían con él y entonces ese sucio y demasiado grande lugar para él solo se llenaría con algo más de calor de hogar.

_Sólo _ellos tres. Eso era todo lo que hacía falta.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, review.<strong>

**Si les gusta, me esforzaré en continuar pronto.**


	2. Kowalski

_**Disclaimer: **_**Los pingüinos de madagascar son propiedad de sus creadores, no me pertenecen a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kowalski<strong>

"_Opciones, gráficas, cálculos… Faltaba más que eso para conseguir que esos dos se apreciaran."_

Skipper nunca había entendido porqué Manfredi y Johnson habían decidido que el equipo necesitaba más reclutas con el fin de ayudar en esa "misión". Ni porqué (hasta ahora) tenía que realizar dicha misión solo.

Durante los seis meses que había pasado viviendo en ese zoológico, Manfredi y Johnson sólo habían ido de visita unas cuantas veces. Y en esas ocasiones no habían hecho más que decirle que pronto podría esperar un compañero nuevo que vendría a hacerle compañía y a hacer crecer el equipo.

¿Qué había de malo en que el equipo sólo fuera un trío?

No necesitaban a un soldado inexperto que viniera a entorpecer su desempeño. Pero Skipper sabía que cuando Manfredi y Johnson se dieran cuenta de esto, desistirían de la tonta idea de reclutar a un nuevo miembro.

Llevaba más de un año junto a Manfredi y Johnson y podía decir que eran el equipo perfecto. No habían fallado ninguna misión que pudiera recordar y confiaban plenamente los unos en los otros; lo cual sería un problema más a considerar si otro miembro se integrase al equipo.

Skipper estaba desayunando a la mesa, en completa soledad. Las comidas eran la parte del día que más lo hacían extrañar a Manfredi y Johnson, pues eran esos momentos en los que más compartía con ellos. Se sentaban donde pudiesen y charlaban mientras, con excelentes modales, terminaban su comida.

Skipper suspiró nostálgico, mientras en una aleta descansaba su mejilla y en la otra un tenedor con el que revolvía su sushi.

El reloj marcaba las 9:00 am, la hora de abrir el zoológico. O sea que ya era hora de salir arriba. Por supuesto, él ya había hecho sus ejercicios matutinos mucho más temprano cuando se había despertado, alrededor de las 600 horas. El que sus maestros no lo estuvieran vigilando constantemente no era razón para volverse perezoso y desobedecer las instrucciones que por tanto tiempo habían regido su vida.

Y así, con la misma energía, terminó su desayuno, guardó sus cubiertos, y subió la escalerilla a la parte superior del cuartel. Justo a tiempo pues las puertas del zoológico se abrían y los primeros visitantes entraban.

Alex, el león, no hacía su aparición estelar hasta la tarde, así que las personas iban a pasear a otras partes del zoológico para ver el resto de los animales. Y el hábitat de Skipper fue uno de los que se llenó con mayor rapidez.

-Mami, ¿por qué se le caen las plumas? –escuchó el pingüino que un niño le preguntaba a su madre, una señora regordeta que vestía un sombrero ridículo y lentes de Sol.

-Porque es un bebé, cariño.

Skipper enarcó una ceja, ofendido. Y esto provocó que mirara sobre su hombro para alcanzar a ver su esponjado trasero, casi calvo a estas alturas y que parecía ser la parte de su cuerpo de la que más se desprendía más de esas molestas plumas.

¡Pero él no era un bebé! Sólo estaba pasando a una nueva etapa y, aunque fuera incómodo y embarazoso, que se le cayeran esas blandas y peludas plumas era parte de ella. La muda había comenzado unos meses antes, cuando llegó al zoológico aún no tenía sus plumas de bebé completas y, aunque él ya sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, eso no impidió que Johnson le hablara otra vez de ello, y que Manfredi lo felicitara porque ya estaba un paso más cerca de convertirse en todo un hombre.

Y aunque soltaba esas plumas cada vez con más frecuencia, dejándolas regadas en cualquier parte que fuese, y se las encontraba ensuciando los lugares más extraños… Sabía que al final tendría su recompensa: un fuerte, sano y reluciría como el flash de una de esas cámaras que tanto les gustaba usar a las personas.

Así que las señoras gordas y sus hijos latosos podían decir lo que quisieran.

Skipper sólo sonrió y se puso a saludar a la multitud, luciendo bonito y gordito.

Cuando el Sol subió, el show de Alex había comenzado y ya no eran tantas las personas que prestaban atención al pequeño Skipper. En realidad, a él nunca le había preocupado ser el centro de atención, pero tampoco le molestaba serlo. Aunque prefería pasar inadvertido, no le ponía nervioso ser vigilado.

Todo transcurría sin novedad hasta casi el final del día, como el rey de New York había finalizado su espectáculo, de nuevo las personas rondaban por el zoológico viendo a los otros animales.

Las manijas del reloj en la torre del zoológico se movían lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, como negándose a marcar el final de la jornada. Para desgracia de Skipper, el Sol se encontraba alto en el cielo, y parecía descargar todo su resplandor sobre el hábitat del polluelo. De manera que el concreto bajo las patas de Skipper ardía como una plancha y su cuello y espalda comenzaban a sentirse como si estuvieran en llamas. Incluso, la luz que emanaba de la estrella más grande del cielo, le impedía la vista a Skipper.

-Siempre en vigía, -se decía, a modo de ánimo para poder aguantar hasta el final del día. Sus palabras sólo sonaron como graznidos para las personas, que aún así no lo hubieran escuchado, porque su atención estaba en otra parte.

El joven soldado escuchó como contenían el aliento y soltaban _"aaws"_ enternecidos, mientras le abrían el paso a Steve, el cuidador del zoológico, que llevaba algo en las manos, y lo llevaba al hábitat del pingüino.

Skipper frunció el ceño, colocándose en el borde del témpano sobre el que estaba parado para conseguir una mejor mirada sobre lo que tenía Steve en las manos.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, cuidador? –susurró con suspicacia, sin apartar sus ojos entrecerrados del hombre.

Finalmente, Steve llegó al hábitat mencionado y, pasando por la tabla que le servía de puente, dejó el "paquete" en la misma superficie en la que estaba Skipper. Ciertamente, tuvo que dar un salto atrás al verlo.

-Ahora tendrás un poco de compañía, -le sonrió Steve a Skipper, dándole unas palmaditas al _otro_ pingüino en la cabeza cubierta de alborotadas plumas.

Ese nuevo pingüino, más alto que su igual, miraba fijamente la cara de Steve cuando hablaba, tomando nota de sus labios moviéndose, sin parpadear. Aunque el hombre no decía nada importante, gozaba de toda la atención de ese nuevo polluelo.

Una vez que el cuidador se fue, dejando a los dos nuevos _compañeros_ a solas, la atención del más alto recayó en Skipper, viéndole con sus ojos azules, tan fríos como el hielo. El mismo color que los de Skipper, incluso con el mismo brillo de determinación destellando en ellos. Pero eso fue algo de lo que el de cabeza plana no quiso darse cuenta entonces.

Y así se quedaron. Viéndose uno al otro insistentemente, como si pudieran debelar los secretos del otro mediante sus penetrantes miradas.

Skipper sabía lo que significaba esto: ¡el nuevo recluta había llegado! O en otras palabras: su nuevo compañero de equipo. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido Manfredi y Johnson? Hacer esto tan repentinamente, sin consultarle. Este chico acababa de llegar de la nada, y definitivamente iba a ser él el que le diera explicaciones.

-Aaw, se están haciendo amigos, -suspiró una adolescente. ¿Acaso eran retrasadas esas personas? ¿Veían algún contacto amistoso en esa escena? Fue en ese instante que los flashes se dispararon sobre ambos pingüinos.

Tomado con la guardia baja, Skipper soltó un gruñido y se cubrió los ojos con ambas aletas, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pero en cambio, el pingüino más alto se volteó hacia las personas, ahora con su atención capturada por ellas y sus flashes, que eran vigilados detenidamente por sus ojos, sin parpadear, permitiendo que le dilataran la pupila.

Esa actitud suya hizo que Skipper gruñera otra vez, pero tambien se decidió a dejar el interrogatorio para más tarde. Ahora estaba en horas de servicio, y las personas pedían entretenimiento. Así que él hizo lo que sabía hacer, levantó una aleta y se puso a moverla de un lado a otro con una sonrisa rígida en el pico, preguntándose si Manfredi y Johnson le habrían enseñado esa rutina al nuevo. Y esto lo verificó al ver de reojo cómo la realizaba.

Esa tarde, cuando el zoológico había cerrado y el Sol estaba por ocultarse, Skipper y el nuevo recluta entraron al cuartel, este último por primera vez y, obviamente, asombrado y observándolo en su totalidad.

-Fascinante estructura, -murmuró para sí. Era lo primero que Skipper le escuchaba decir. Su voz, que algún día llegaría a convertirse en profunda y sabia, ahora era ligeramente aguda (luchando débilmente por profundizarse) pero con la misma pista que delataba algo de conocimiento escondido.

El pequeño Skipper se volteó para verlo, alzando una ceja al notar como a él tambien se le estaban cayendo sus plumas de bebé. Un deje de envidia lo invadió brevemente; recordaba lo orgullosos que parecían Manfredi y Johnson al enterarse que ya habían comenzado a caérsele las plumas, en aquél momento se había convertido en la gran sensación para sus mentores. Pero el nuevo tambien pasaba por lo mismo… ¿Acaso Johnson tambien había hablado fraternalmente con él, explicándole lo que ocurría aunque seguramente él ya lo sabía? ¿Lo había felicitado Manfredi igualmente, por estar un paso más cerca a la adultez?

Sin embargo, por lo que podía ver, aquél pingüino apenas acababa de entrar en esa etapa. Lo sabía porque la cantidad de plumas que se desprendían de su esbelto cuerpo (bastante para ser un pingüino, pues naturalmente debería ser más rechoncho) era relativamente ínfima. ¡Era menor! Tal vez eso le daba ventaja sobre él.

A continuación, carraspeó para romper el silencio.

-Presumo que has sido enviado aquí por Manfredi y Johnson, -aventuró Skipper con voz firme. El nuevo había fijado su completa atención en él y dejo que una breve pausa se extendiera en el medio de las palabras de Skipper y su respuesta.

-Afirmativo, -contestó. Otra pausa. Hablaba tranquilo y pausado, como queriendo respetar cada punto, cada coma.- Tú debes ser Skipper, el primer recluta de Manfredi y Johnson.

Skipper sonrió, feliz de ser reconocido así.

-Y tú debes ser el _segundo_ recluta, -dijo a su vez venenosamente, no supo si una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su pico en ese momento, pero bien pudo haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo, el nuevo no pareció captar sus intenciones _malévolas_, o no hizo nada por demostrarlo. En cambio, se aclaró la garganta y lo corrigió:

-Kowalski, -dijo clara y lentamente, apuntándose al pecho con ambas aletas.- Soy Kowalski, el nuevo miembro de esta unidad.

No le agradaba Kowalski. No le gustaba como fijaba su atención en una única cosa delante de él, sin echar una sola ojeada a lo que había a su alrededor si consideraba que no valían la molestia. Ni le gustaba que siempre pareciera estar analizando a fondo todo. Ni tampoco la palabrería rebuscada que utilizaba para corregirlo en cualquier ocasión que cometiera un error gramatical o de otra clase. O cómo no parecía captar el sarcasmo.

Ya había recibido la primera visita de Manfredi y Johnson desde la llegada del nuevo recluta, y les había comentado de sus sospechas sobre él. Pero ellos le habían dicho que Kowalski era un soldado excepcional del tipo analítico, bastante listo para su corta edad. Pero aunque ellos dijeran eso, para él Kowalski sólo era un cabeza de huevo pesado y sabelotodo.

Además, parecía tener una extraña fijación con la habitación detrás de la única puerta que había en el cuartel. Entraba allí constantemente y allí permanecía a veces durante horas. No hablaban para entablar conversación, así que no sabía qué era lo que hacía en esa habitación por tantas horas, ni como soportaba estar allí. Sucia, pues nadie se molestaba en limpiarla, llena cosas inservibles que Manfredi y Johnson habían traído de sus viajes y cubiertas de polvo que convertía el aire en rancio y difícil de respirar.

Desayunaban juntos, pues se levantaban a la misma hora a hacer ejercicio. Sus maestros los habían educado igual, y eso hacía sentir a Skipper como si no fuera nadie especial.

Kowalski había empezado a mudar sus plumas a un ritmo similar al de Skipper. Cierto, éste seguía siendo mayor, pero los ojos de Manfredi y Johnson los veían igual a los dos. ¿No había diferencia entre él y el nuevo?

Tres semanas más tarde, Skipper volvía de tomar el Sol en la parte superior del cuartel, cuando al bajar por la escalerilla divisó una escena que le extrañó.

Kowalski apretaba los tornillos de un raro dispositivo al que Skipper no lograba darle nombre; era algo que jamás había visto. Y reaccionó ante ello como lo hacía con todo lo desconocido: no, no con sarcasmo. ¡Con fuerza!

En cuestión de un salto, redujo la distancia que había entre él y la mesa donde trabajaba Kowalski y arrojó el objeto no identificado sobre el que trabajaba a la pared de la ventana. Kowalski estaba por protestar, pero antes que pudiera, Skipper lo atacó a él tambien, no sin antes arrebatarle el destornillador de las aletas y amenazar con abrirle la garganta con él.

-¿Qué diablos era eso? ¡Y no se te ocurra mentir, puedo oler las mentiras en tu pico! –le espetó, hundiendo el acero contra las tiernas plumas en la garganta del listo pingüino.

-Soy inventor, invento cosas, -replicó Kowalski en tono neutral, devolviendo sin temor la mirada de Skipper que aún brillaba con sospecha.

-¿Y qué inventabas, pequeño científico chiflado?

Kowalski dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se quitó de encima al pequeño Skipper. Caminó hacia el dispositivo ahora roto en pedazos junto a la pared y lo levantó del suelo con tristeza.

-Aun no era nada… todavía. Y ahora nunca será nada, gracias a TI.

Y diciendo esto, frunció el ceño, molesto. Y se fue a encerrar con un portazo en la sofocante habitación. Era la primera vez que Skipper lo veía mostrar emoción alguna, por lo que quedó desconcertado. Debatiéndose entre sentirse culpable o decidir si había hecho lo correcto.

Aquello marcó un punto de inflexión en su relación, o lo que fuese que hubiese entre ellos dos antes. Ahora el desagrado era mutuo e iba creciendo en odio.

Kowalski consideraba a Skipper un estorbo, bárbaro, incapaz de razonar. Si había tolerado su actitud antes, ahora no más.

Sus interacciones, a pesar de vivir y trabajar juntos, eran cada vez más contadas y mayoritariamente terminaban en discusiones.

Ninguno mostraba compañerismo, ni estaba dispuesto a formar parte del mismo equipo que el otro.

Necesitaban el consejo de Manfredi y Johnson, los maestros y mentores que idolatraban, y cuya intervención podría ser lo único que podría salvar lo que quedaba de su desastrosa relación. _Sin duda_, ellos los escucharían.


End file.
